Accidentally in love
by ItsHoAsHell
Summary: Bakura's love sickness causes him to get caught stealing and leads him to live with the most annoying egyptian in the world, but will it be that bad? Will a demon from both of their pasts affect their future? boy x boy theifshipping and Deathshipping in the future WARNING Lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1 Run run home

**Okay this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic so be nice okay? This story is based on the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridge which a do not own and not Yu-Gi-Oh either. I hope you like it and enjoy, if you do pleace leave a comment and I'd be incredibly thankfull! **

**See y'all!**

* * *

"STOP! Stop the thief!"

The old shopkeeper shouted as he ran after the white haired culprit chasing him down the dark streets of domino.

"Shit!"

Said thief cursed to himself as he ran passed the closed shops and into a smaller avenue.

'Well Bakura you have really done it this time! You have robbed banks and museums with the highest security and you get caught robbing a game shop?! How could I've become so reckless? Oh right it's that boys fault, why couldn't he get these stupid cards himself? Oh that's right he never asked me to get them for him… Fuck.'

The thief ran down the streets and dove between two buildings into an ally. He looked around for an escape route climbing up on nearest container forcing himself up the fire ladder towards the roof.

"Stop him!"

The old man was exhausted stopping to catch his breath.

"Wait here gramps I'll get him!" A boy with spiky dark hair appeared behind the old man running after the pale thief.

"Bloody hell he's fast!"

Bakura said as his new younger chaser was climbing the ladder getting closer and closer. Bakura threw himself over the edge of the roof stumbling before continuing his escape with his feet smattering against the concrete. Suddenly a pair of soft hands pulled him behind a big door leading into the building. Bakura heard the tapping sound of his chasers footsteps from behind the door.

"Where the hell did that limey fruitcake go?!"

The boy cursed to himself as he continued the chase in the totally wrong direction. Bakura let out a sigh in relief as he fell exhausted with his back towards the door catching his breath. Curious about his savoir he looked up and stared into a pair of deep lavender colored eyes who's owner was bending over him.

"MARIK?!"

Bakura screamed in surprise pressing his back towards the door.

"AHAHAH! Baku_**raa**_ you should have seen your face, priceless! It was so pathetic, but I'm surprised Yugi got you running like that, he's usually such a timid and quiet boy."

The blond Egyptian smiled from ear to ear leaning closer towards the sweaty thief.

"Who the hell is Yugi? And what in bloody hell are you doing here?!"

Bakura wiped the sweat of his face and pushed Marik away so that he could sit up without being pressed against the door.

"Yugi? Oh he's just a guy in my class, he practically lives in that game shop his grandpa owns, HATE his friggin' guts!..."

Marik suddenly started spacing out as if he was thinking of an extremely stupid plan to achieve vengeance on someone.

'Certainly hope it doesn't contain anything that has to do with rearranging sock drawers.'

Bakura shook his head at the thought, not even Marik could be that stupid… could he?

"Marik!"

Bakura snapped his finger causing the other teen to fall out of his trance.

"Why the hell are you here? How did you know _**I**_ was here?"

"Oh! I saw you running from my window, I live here you see! Apartment A4 on the fifth floor, don't ask me why they name it like that I didn't build the friggin' house! But you think that they would have some kind of structure or system for it…"

"Marik please shut it you are giving me a bloody headache…"  
Marik curled up his lips in some kind of pout and snorted angrily at Bakura for interrupting him.

"Hey! I just saved you y'know you should show a little bit more… What is that?!"

Marik picked up a bag lying tossed by his feet causing Bakura's heart to take an extra step chest.

"Ah! Marik that's mine let go of it!"

"Duel Monsters! And it's the packs I wanted to, the ones that contain the rare god cards! Bakura do you play? When I told you about how much I wanted these you didn't seem interested at all but this… this is amasing why didn't you tell me?!"

Bakura swallowed hard staring at the bag full of stolen cards that he had been working so hard to get.

'Bollocks I was going to say I found them by a coincident or something and give them to him. I didn't want him to know I went to such trouble getting them for him! What if he suspects something?! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…'

"Baku_**raa**_?! Is it me or did your face become paler than usually? I mean cause that would be almost impossible considering you're so pale and all…Hallo?!"

Marik waved in front of Bakura's face trying to get a reaction from the guy.

"Eh wah?!"

"I asked you if you play the children's card game for friggs sake! Then you became all pale and stuff! Now answer dame it!"

"Eh… Ra no! I would never play such a stupid game! I was…eh.. I was going to sell them… Yes sell them! I need a place to stay, after living on your own all your life it can be ruff you know hehe…"

It wasn't a complete lie up until now he had survived by thieving and cheating his way into hotel beds or stayed the night at some random one night stand. He would never admit it and he didn't mind that much but deep down he wanted a place to call home just like everyone else in the world.

"AHW! Poor fluffy why didn't you tell me you needed a place to stay?!"

"Don't call me fluffy…"

Bakura growled as Marik pulled him down the stairs towards a hall of apartment doors. He stopped by the one furthest down to the right wearing a metal sign reading "4A", he pulled the door open and let Bakura in not even bothering taking his shoes off. Bakura stepped into a hall connected to a small but very tidy kitchen and a medium large living room, it had a huge window with view over Bakura's escape route and there was also a small balcony. The door to the bathroom was open so that it was visible from the hall, it was big and beautiful kind of making it feel so out of place next to the rest of the apartment, even though Bakura of course hadn't seen what was behind the last door next to it.

"I live on my own and it's pretty small but it would be so much fun to have some company!"

Marik exclaimed ecstatic. Bakura looked at the dark teen not sure if he had got the boys words right.

"Marik are you seriously suggesting… that I should live here with you?!"

"Well yes! Do you see any other homeless thief around here?!"

Bakura sighed.

"Marik you really shouldn't let thieves into your house and let alone let them live there!"

"Not a house it's an apartment!"

Bakura slammed his hand over his face shaking his head.

"Not the point Marik…"

"Ahw come on! Why not? I'm alone you need a place to stay win/win!"

Marik smiled.

"Marik I have no money to pay rent or any experiences to offer."

"You don't need to give me anything Bakura! Besides you can cook and clean and stuff it's not so hard to learn!"

Bakura looked at Marik doubtfully.

"Still…"

"I can take these cards as payment!"

"Deal!"

Bakura almost shouted as he grabbed Marik's hand into a handshake.

"Great! Now there's only one bedroom so you'll have to sleep on the couch until later if you don't wann sleep by my feet. I've always wanted my own kitty!"

"Marik Im not a kitty."

"But-"

"Not a kitty!"

Bakura took of his shoes and walked into the kitchen to look more closely on what was going to become his new home. Then a note on the kitchen table caught his intressed.

"Marik what is this?"

"That's my evil master plan!"

"And what the bloody hell is that supposed to be?!"

Bakura pointed at some weird gray doodle on the paper.

"Oh! That's Yugi's sock drawer."


	2. Chapter 2 Messy thief

It had been three weeks since Bakura started to live with Marik and he had started to make himself at home. Perhaps a little too well at home…

"_**BAKURA!**_"

Marik's voice echoed through the apartment causing Bakura to cover his left ear nonchalant. Instead of turning towards a furious Marik he peacefully continued watching the old 50's movie that he couldn't care less about, while shoveling potato chips with his free hand into somewhat his mouth and somewhat sprawling half of them onto the floor.

"What the actual _**HELL**_ Bakura?! I cleaned this place as good as yesterday and now look at this it's a _**FRIGGIN**_ mess! The floor is full of your stinky socks, underwear and empty potato chip bags-Wait have you eaten all of _**MY**_ potato chips?!"

"Nah-uh!"

Bakura exclaimed waving with the last almost empty bag in his hand, still not averting his eyes from the screen.

"GAH! Bakura you're supposed to be helping me! You're supposed to keep this place tidy when I'm in school NOT mess it up more!"

"Relax Marik I did cook you know it's in the fridge…"

Marik let his arms fall to the side with his mouth wide open in surprise.

"You… You cooked?!"

"Well yeah that kind of vegetarian curry or whatevvah you were eyeing on the food channel or something… I thought that thing looked so gross that I probably could cook it ten times better."

Bakura said waving his hand nonchalant towards his roommate. Marik walked suspiciously towards the kitchen that was surprisingly tidy next to the rest of the apartment, except for the enormous amount of empty teacups.

'Why frigg can't he use the same stupid cup! Its only hot water for EFFing sake!'

Marik thought irritated to himself as he walked towards the fridge. There was no sign of that someone had been cooking except for a small lingering smell of curry and… homemade bread?! Marik shock his head this must be a dream or some kind of trick. There was no sign of cooking and Bakura baking bread? That was ridiculous! If he hadn't possibly cleaned after himself.

'Why the frigg would he be able to clean after cooking and not otherwise?!'

Marik was puzzled, he slowly opened the door to the fridge and looked inside. There inside a little Tupperware box was indeed a home cooked meal of curry poured over a fluffy ball of rice. Marik could hardly believe his eyes it looked a lot better than from that cooking show and it was in a Tupperware box, Tupperware! Marik pulled out the box quickly and turned curiously towards the small cabin where they stored bread, cereals etcetera and said and done there was a loaf of freshly baked bread, it was totally untouched meaning Bakura hadn't even tasted it yet. Marik's mouth stared to water and he hoped to god Bakura wouldn't come in seeing him drowl over his food without even tasting it first. Marik sliced a piece of bread and heated the food in the microwave preparing it for his meal. Marik slowly scooped up some curry on his spoon and shoved it inside his mouth.

'Holy friggin _**RAA! **_This is DELICHIOUS!'

Marik threw the food down his troath and turned to the bread only to find out that it held the exact same standard. Marik ran out to the living room without as much wiping his face where Bakura still lay sprawled out on the sofa.

"BAKURA! I've been trying to get you to cook since well… since three weeks back and NOW I come home to the most delicious meal I've ever eaten! You baked bread Bakura you baked BREAD!"

Bakura just sighed and rose from his seat patting Marik on the shoulder.

"Look it's just food Marik."

"In my gorgeous Egyptian ass it is!"

Marik stared furiously into Bakura's eyes that widened in surprise for a second, and then they softened.

"AHAHAHA! Well I'm glad you liked it, now may I taste?"

Bakura laughed and licked his lips.

"You can't I've already eaten it- ALL!"

Marik almost screamed the last word as Bakura grabbed his chin and licked up the rests of curry and rice from the corners of the blonde's mouth. Marik froze for a second before pulling away staring stunned at his molester.

"What the actual HELL?!"

Marik shouted as Bakura only laughed.

"Mm… delicious, you were right Marik its better than you'd expect."

Bakura whispered venomously in the Egyptian's ear. Marik shivered but pulled away from the thief for a second time.

"Bakura I am _**NOT **_gay!"

"AHAHA! And I'm the prince of Egypt!"

"You are?!"

"Marik is the word sarcasm totally a stranger to you?"

"Frigg I'm working on it… And I'm not gay!"

"Sure you're not!"

Bakura giggled and watched as Marik's dark brown skin transformed more and more into the shade of red.

"GAH! I hate you _**BAKURA!**_ Im gonna go and take a bath to calm myself and if you disturb me I'm gonna friggin trim that fluffy hair of yours!"

Marik walked angrily towards the bathroom door slamming it hard with Bakura laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor behind him.

"Frigg Bakura you left the wet towel on the floor again!"

Came an angry shout from behind the bathroom door and a fluffy white towel came flying out as Bakura laughed even harder.

An hour and a half later the bathroom door opened and a fog of steam swiped through the apartment. A half-naked Marik stepped out with clouds of heat rising from his body and a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked through the hall towards the living room but stopped as he stepped on the towel he had thrown before. Marik sighed and bend over to pick it up unknowing that a certain thief was standing behind him. Bakura whistled at the dark boy bending before him causing said boy to drop the towel he was holding.

"Now isn't that a sight for the sore eye!"

Bakura said amused licking his lips.

"Oh stop your mind games Bakura and leave me alone, I'm not up for a fight."

"Neither am I."

"Great we understand each other! Now I'm going to bed goodnight Mr. Limey pants!"

Marik snorted and walked passed Bakura totally forgetting the towel behind him.

'Heh… seams that he's still mad at me huh?'

Bakura chuckled to himself as he went to sleep on the couch.

'That stupid Bakura being all stupid… but he did make food for me. Oh it's so frigging cold almost winter! And dark… I hate when it gets dark. Oh if I only had a kitty! Wait… I do!"

Marik opened his eyes and jumped out of his bed almost running towards the living room. Bakura was shook out of his sleep by two dark hands. He looked up to see a Marik dressed in hot pants and a slim t-shirt short enough to barely cover his midriff.

"What the hell Marik what do you want?!"

"It's cold and I want you to sleep with me!"

Marik shouted as he dragged a confused Bakura into his bedroom. The next thing Bakura knew Marik placed a pillow on the other end of the bed and the jumped in under the covers himself.

"There!"

"Marik… Im not sleeping with your feet in my face."

"But then what am I supposed to do I don't wanna be alone!"

Marik was getting a minor panic attack not quite getting why. Bakura just smiled at his roommate causing Marik's cheeks to go red and turn away from the pale thief in embarrassment.

'Why did I come up with this stupid idea?! Bakura is a perverted minded freak! What will I do if he…. If he … ah! I don't know what gay people do!'

Marik then felt the cover rising as a pair of cold legs scraped to the back of his own and a long pale arm wrapped around his hip. Bakura then nuzzled his face into Marik's hair gently caressing it with his breath. Marik tensed but realized he came to like the feeling and began slowly drifting off to sleep with an already heavy snoring thief by his side.


	3. Chapter 3 Is this love?

"Stupid clock…"

Marik sighed staring as the second hand ticked slowly forward, for every step the minute hand took Marik held his breath until he realized it would be another 20 min until the lesson would end and school would finally be out.

"M-Marik you should calm down."

A pair of soft brown eyes carefully watched the Egyptian from the seat next to him.

"But I wanna get home Ryo! I need to like… do stuff!"

"Why do you want to get home so badly? Something you look forward to?"

Marik tensed by Ryo's words. He was looking forward to get home? He looked forward to see Bakura?

'IMPOSSIBLE!'

"Look forward?! No way! I need to get home to stop that stupid thief from destroying the house! We'll it's an apartment not a house but you get the point!"

Marik spurted out, aggravated by the thought of Bakura's dirty socks and he's dame good cooking and… the possibility of himself longing for the thief.

'NO! Bad Marik shame on you!'

"Oh… I'm sorry my cousin is such a bother to you…"

Ryo blushed ashamed and turned away.

"Now. now Ryo it's not your fault…"

Marik patted Ryo's head.

'Man even their hair are the same! But still I do not long for Ryo as I- Do _**NOT**_ do for Bakura! Gah! Bad Marik.!'

"Haha… I guess. But I am glad you get along with him he's always been on his own… Mom tried to get him to stay with us but he refused… I'm glad he has found a home."

Ryo said looking down at his hands. Marik didn't know what to say, he had never thought about it like that before. It felt so natural for him, Bakura living on his own being a thief and a bastard he had never thought about his past that much.

'I guess having your family killed in a fire would affect you like that.'

"Ryo…"

"hmm?"

"I was thinking… what if a certain person was really, really annoying? Running around like: Hey I'm a wanker, tea, British words and stuff, and also threw socks everywhere… oh! and was an am**aaaaz**ing cook and then sometimes made you like wanna fall asleep on top of said person and never let go? What would you say was wrong with a persons if someone… for example _**me**_ would miss this person and want to be close to this annoying person?!"

"Oh! That is easy Marik!"

Ryo lit up smiling at the tanned boy. Joey a boy in their class couldn't help but stop and listen as Marik and Ryo continued their conversation.

"Oh no it isn't! I think it's really hard!"

"Haha! Marik I'd say you're in love with the person!"

"ANYEH?!"

Marik turned around to see Joey standing frozen in the middle of the classroom dropping all his stuff on the floor. Suddenly he turned around and started running towards the classroom door.

"Mjeh I'm sorrey theach-yah but I has to go now!"

"What's up mutt you see a cat or something?"

Joey almost tripped over Kaiba who stepped through the classroom door, coming back from his visit to the men's room. Now smirking at the blonde who looked like he had swallowed his heart by the sight of him.

"Don'cha talk to my honeybags- I mean _**me munnybags**_ nyeeh! Just leave me alone!"

Joey stuttered throwing himself past the young CEO.

"Hey! Joey wait up!"

Kaiba was just about to jump after Joey when the teacher rather chocked called out to him.

"Mr. Kaiba the lesson hasn't ended yet you'll be getting a mark if you leave now!"

Kaiba turned around to look at her and the rest of the class with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Screw the marks I've got money!"

With those words he ran out the door leaving his fellow classmates stunned in their seats.

"I wonder what got into Joey…"

Ryo said mostly to himself, while thinking about the description of Marik's crush from before.

'Except for the British parts I guess you could say that's how Kaiba is treating Joey… maybe-'

"Who cares I might be gay here my life is on the line!"

Marik interrupted Ryo's thoughts by pulling him in the collar.

"Uh- Marik what are you talking about?"

"Eh… Nothing!"

Marik let go of Ryo's sweater turning away from him in realization.

'Gah! I haven't mentioned anything about it being a guy! He must not know about my totally manly feelings, not that there are any 'cause Ryo is wrong, there's no way I could like that tea sipper! Stupid Bakura drinking tea and all…'

Suddenly the school bell rang and Marik almost jumped out of his seat.

"Oh well schools out! Gotta hurry home bye Ryo!"

"Bye…?"

Ryo said confused as Marik was already half way through the door.

Marik came home to an as usual dirty apartment finding Bakura laughing his ass of on the couch.

"AHAHA! Zork and palls! That's what I call quality humor!"

Bakura screamed while shoving a hand full of Cheetos into his mouth. Marik felt all his anger and frustration boil over him as he placed himself between the thief and the screen.

"Hey! What's up Marik?"

Bakura mumbled with Cheetos stuffed into his mouth trying to see past Marik to watch the TV. Marik took a deep breath.

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL!"

With those words Marik angrily walked out the room slamming the door behind him leaving a chocked Bakura with Cheetos falling out his half open mouth. Marik threw himself onto his bed face down into his pillow. It became silent for a while then the door slowly opened.

"Marik…?"

There was no answer for the dark Egyptian so Bakura invited himself into the room sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Get out…"

Came an angry moan from the pillow. Bakura snickered.

"Ruff day huh?"

"Tell me about it…"

"Well I have something that might cheer you up!"

Bakura smiled at the Egyptian. Marik looked up with the eyes of a badger awoken from his winter sleep. Fearless Bakura held up a bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Bakura I don't drink."

"I know you'll feel so much bettah!"

Bakura waved the bottle back and forth suggestively. Marik stared at the bottle aggressively.

'Well if I'm going to drink I'm just going to make it a hell for Bakura to take care of me afterwards. '

"Give me that!"

Marik screamed as he reached for the bottle pouring down two gulps of the red liquid making a dreadful grimace.

"It's horrible!"

"AHAHA! It's only natural for a first time drinker, but somehow I still feel like drinking hardcore ain't your style. Come I'll fix something better!"

Marik followed Bakura into the kitchen where he stared preparing a drink for Marik. Pulling out bottle after bottle.

"Where did you get all that?!"

"Hallo? Thief!"

"Oh!"

Bakura finished with pouring the liquid into a fancy drinking glass adding a tiny umbrella for fun.

"Tequila rose for my best man!"

Marik looked suspiciously at the pink fluid before smelling it.

"Come on just try it!"

Marik glared at Bakura but did as told.

"I'ts delicious!"

Marik shouted in surprise.

"Yeah but don't drink to mu-"

"Another one please!"

"Marik take it easy-"

"Another!"

Bakura sighed.

"Okay you're the boss!"

A few drinks later Marik started to feel funny and incredibly hot.

'Hah I'm always hot! Hottily hot hot hot! No wonder Bakura wants to fuck me I'm sexy! He's sexy too, we are like sexily sexy men! Maybe I should tell him that?!'

"Hey Bakura!"

"What?"

"I'm hot!"

Marik giggled like a little idiot all red in his face.

'Perfect he's drunk enough to not realize what his talking about, time for some answers.'

"Yeah yeah Marik I've heard it before. Now Marik would you like to tell me why you said those words to me this afternoon?"

"Huh?"

Marik looked questioning at him.

"Yes the ones where you said you didn't like me. Care to explain where it came from?"

Marik looked at Bakura just barely hearing his words.

'Not liking him? He's gorgeous! Oh wait I did say that, I guess I owe him an explanation.'

"Because Bakura I'm not gay."

"What?!"

"I'm not gay! If I was in love with you I have to be gay right? So I like told Ryo like.. Pfft noway I'd like a guy and Ryo was like: What are yah talking about? So I like you know had to hightail out of there! But I realize Bakura I'm not gay, you're just so dame sexy! And I'm sexy that doesn't make us gay it makes us have good taste!"

Bakura just stared at the rambling Marik. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing they were way too good to be true.

'His lips look so tasty maybe I should kiss him?'

Marik licked the corners of his mouth eyes fixed at Bakuras pale thin lips.

"So you not only like me… You're in love with me?!"

"Oh yes!"

Marik screamed throwing himself over the white haired boy capturing his lips. Bakura froze in chock staring at Marik's closed eyes with his lips pressed against his own. Marik pulled away from the kiss catching his breath.

"Wow that was disappointing I thought you'd at least kiss back!"

Marik wrinkled his nose at Bakura annoyed. The thief just laughed at him.

"Sorry let me make it up to you."

"Um hmm…"

Marik gasped as Bakura pressed their lips together once again, this time sure to be prepared and to take advantage of the situation. He placed one of his pale hands on Marik's hip pulling him closer and the other one behind his neck forcing their kiss to deepen. Bakura let his tongue slide over the tanned boys bottom lip sucking at it causing Marik to gasp in surprise. Bakura took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside exploring the insides of Marik's mouth. Marik moaned into the kiss and grabbed Bakura's shoulders for support. After a few minutes the thief finally pulled away breathing heavily staring into the violet eyes of the Egyptian filled with lust.

"Marik…"

"Hmm?"

"You're hard."

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4 Partners in crime

_**Immediately**__**… **_

Bakura grinned placing one hand on Marik's crotch.

"Ah-A!"

Marik gasped almost falling to the floor. This was too much for his mind to register. Because of the alcohol he didn't know what he  
was doing and because of Bakura he didn't know what was happening.

'I think I'm scared… and I like it!'

"Let's take this to a different level shall we?"

"Wha- Where?"

"To the bedroom Marik."

**Lemon****starts****here:**  
Bakura picked Marik up throwing him over his shoulder carrying the blonde towards the bedroom kicking the door open. Bakura threw the boy on to the bed causing Marik to sober up from the kiss.

"Hey! Be careful with me you bastard!"

"Oh you're gonna hate me so much tomorrow when you're sober!"

Bakura laughed to himself as he crawled on top of Marik meeting his lavender eyes with his own.

"What are you bladdering about?!"

"Hehe… You'll see…"

Bakura smirked capturing Marik's lips into another kiss tracing his hands over the Egyptians body spreading his legs rubbing their erections together.

"Oh! Bakura that feels g-good!"

Marik shouted as the sensation became too much for him.

"Hehe.. I'll make you feel so much better."

Bakura teased leaning down kissing and biting down Marik's neck causing him to moan. Bakura snickered into the tanned boy's ear causing him to shiver. Bakura traced his hand over Marik's chest down to the edge of his lavender colored top, slipping under it pinching one of Marik's nipples gently causing it to get erect.

"You're so sensitive Marik…"

Bakura hissed in the Egyptians ear.

"Sh-shut up! If you weren't so sexy I-I'd – Ah!"

Marik stuttered as Bakura rubbed even harder against tanned boy.

"You'd do what Marik?"

Unable to answer Marik irritated grabbed Bakura's hair pulling him into a kiss. Surprised by the sudden action Bakura let down his guard and Marik used it to switched their positions so he was the one pinning the thief down on the bed.

"It's so _**hot**_ in here!"

Marik smirked at Bakura and started to slowly remove his shirt revealing his chocolate brown flesh. Bakura blinked at the sight of the Egyptian undressing before him, it was truly remarkable.

"Bakura… aren't you hot as well?"

Marik continued as he reached down for Bakura's pants slowly pulling down the sipper.

"Heh… so you think you'll lead huh? Not a bloody chance!"

Bakura pushed Marik off him and reached down, roughly pulling the boys pants off.

"Heh such a beautiful body you have."

Bakura licked his lips starting to rub Marik's erection through his black tight boxers. Marik tried his best to hold back his moans but he couldn't stop them from escaping.

"Nnngg huh- ah!"

Marik grabbed the sheets thrusting up towards the thief's hand, he wanted more. Bakura smiled at the sight of Marik sweating beneath him. He started licking his way down the boys midriff tracing hot kisses by the edge of his boxers slipping his fingers under the fabric pulling them off.

"Ah! B-Bakura don't do that!"

Marik shouted embarrassed trying to hide his lower parts. Bakura only chuckled spreading Marik's legs open revealing Marik hard on shaft already leaking with pre cum. The thief licked his lips not taking his eyes of the Egyptians lower parts.

"But you look so tasty…"

"Ugh… mm.."

Bakura's hot breath against his cock made it almost unbearable for Marik. Bakura leaned down licking up the pre cum from the tanned boy's shaft causing him to moan even lauder gripping the sheets tighter. To Marik's displeasure Bakura lifted his head facing Marik's watery eyes with his own. Suddenly Bakura grabbed the back of Marik's thigh spreading his legs even wider. Marik's eyes widened by the sudden action as Bakura stroke his index finger over his entrance.

"Ah! B-Bakura what are you d-doing?!"

"Is something wrong Marik?"

Bakura chuckled.

"Nnnhg it feels weird…"

"Don't worry It'll be worth it."

Bakura pushed his finger inside causing Marik to scream in discomfort he leaned down kissing the blonde in an attempt to distract the boy. Soon Marik felt himself getting hotter and the finger slid easily in and out in a pleasure full motion. Bakura slowly slipped another finger inside causing Marik to gasp.

"AH! Why would you- this is awful!"

"Hehe you'll see…"

Bakura chuckled licking his lips in the sight of Marik's flushed cheeks, sweat dripping down his chocolate brown body.

'Dame I wish I had some whipped cream right now!'

"AH! Holy Rah Bakura!"

Marik suddenly screamed gripping the sheets tighter causing his knuckles to go white. Bakura chuckled knowing that he had hit Marik's sweet spot aiming for it again.

"Ah-ngg ah ah! B-Bakura!"

Bakura started scissoring his fingers stretching the tanned boy's insides even more. Marik felt himself getting close but to his sudden disappointment Bakura pulled out his fingers.

"Wha-why?"

Marik stuttered out confused. Bakura only smiled reaching out for his own pants pulling them down along with his underwear exposing his member. Marik gasped at the sight given a small realization where it was going to be placed next. Marik felt himself sober up as Bakura leaned down over him, as the warm fuzzy cloud in his head began to dissolve he started to realize what he was actually doing.

'Oh my Ra! He is going to fuck me!'

Marik began shifting in the bed looking for an escape route. He took one look at the thief before crawling out from beneath him taking a leap towards the door but Marik didn't get that far. A white strong hand grasped his wrist pulling him back pinning him down with his hands above his head.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?!"

"I-I changed my mind!"

"Hehe is it that big?"

"What?!"

Marik hadn't really thought about it but when he looked down he swallowed hard getting even more unease.

"N-No I just sobered up! I-I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Hehe maybe your mind didn't but your body certainly did."

Bakura looked at the blonde like a piece of meat sending shivers down Marik's spine.

"Well my body is lying! I'm not gay!"

"Well regardless… you came on to me so now I'm gonna have my fun, I don't care what you say!"

"W-Wait B-baku- nhghh…"

Marik was cut off by a pair of soft lips followed by a sharp tongue forcing itself inside of his mouth. Bakura lift Maeik's leg up for better access stroking himself against Marik's entrance.

"Ah- don't…nghhh…"

Another kiss was placed upon his lip's, suddenly he felt how the man above him moved thrusting something big and hard inside of him.

"AH!"

Marik screamed at the pain while Bakura groaned by the sensation of being surrounded by the warm walls and tried his best from starting to move right away. He wanted Marik to want to do this more than once.

"Ah! So tight!"

Bakura groaned in Marik's ear causing the tanned boy to shiver. He couldn't lie to himself, despite the pain Marik liked having the thief on top of him whispering those dirty words, but he sure as hell could deny it.

"Ra Bakura g-get of me ah!"

"Hehe you don't seem to want me off."

Bakura teased kissing the blond right under his ear.

"Nghh.."

Marik couldn't keep the sounds form escaping his mouth, Bakura took this as a sigh that he could start moving thrusting himself inside of Marik!

"Ah- N-no! B-bad Kura!"

Marik shouted halfhearted now used to the feeling of having his roommate inside of him. Bakura ignored the Egyptian as he kept thrusting in his own joyful bliss getting more and more driven by the sound of Marik's voice placing his hands on both sides of Marik's head for support.

"Ah! Oh my Ra Bakura yes!"

Marik suddenly screamed as Bakura hit his sweet spot causing his mind to go blank. He forgot all about the resistance and bucked his hips in time with the thief, moaning wildly.

"Gah! Marik!"

Bakura screamed as Marik pushed his nails inside of his back.

"F-faster!"

Marik moaned as Bakura did as told thrusting harder and faster inside the young Egyptian. Bakura felt himself get close slamming harder gripping the sheets tight.

"Marik I'm gonna-"

"AH!"

Marik screamed as he releasing a load of white all over his and Bakura's stomachs, the sound of Marik's voice caused Bakura to tip over the edge coming hard inside of the tanned boy.

**Lemon****ends****here:**

Exhausted Bakura fell on top of the Egyptian as he felt a pair of hands wrapping around his back. Bakura looked up to see Marik's eyelids close already half-asleep mouth partly open.

"I… love you Bakura…"

The blonde whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Bakura felt his heart raise as he used his last power to speak before falling asleep as well.

"I- love…you too…"


	5. Chapter 5 Anything for ice-cream!

**Hallo! I'm so sorry for the late update but I've had a really lot to do these last days before the holidays. I hope you guys have a really merry christmas and please don't forget to comment! Don't get me wrong Im really greatful for all you that are following and favouriting (I love you guys so much :'D) But I really want to hear your thoughts on it too! **

**Love!**

* * *

Marik slowly opened his mouth into a yawn stretching his arms and cuddling up closer to the warmth around him. He sighed in happiness as he felt the arm around him tighten its grip.

'Cosy... Wait **_arm_****?!**'

Marik eyes fluttered open as he suddenly became awear of the snoring behind him and that under the blanket he was _completely _and _utterly_ **_naked_**.

'Oh Ra no!'

Marik thought to himself as memories from the past night shuffled through his mind, memories of hot steamy lovemaking and white sexy abbs.

'Gah! Wrong thoughts wrong thoughts!'

Awkwardly he tried to wriggle out of the embrace, failing miserably. He began to slowly pull his leg over the edge of the bed and stretch his body to try to slip under the arm and onto the floor.

'Almost... Almost there!'

Marik held his breath as if that would better his concentration and avoid being caught, but the second Marik's foot hit the floor he felt a shift in the madras as the hand on his hip travelled over his stomach to his chest.

"Good morning…"

Bakura whispered huskily in the Egyptian's ear causing his heart to jump in his chest.

"Ehm.. Morning hehe.."

Marik answered as he rose to step out of the bed only to get pulled back by a pair of strong arms

"Where do you think you are going?!"

Bakura laughed teasingly kissing Marik's tensed by the action as he felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"Stop that!"

"why? It's not as if I didn't do worse last night."

Bakura mused placing a kiss right under Marik's ear.

"Gy-Ah! Last night never happned now let me go so I can get dressed!"

"Ahw you hurt my _feewlings_ ~"

Bakura chuckled.

"The only thing that is hurt here is my ass!"

Marik finally released himself from the laughing thief's grip, grabbing his cloths and stumbling towards the bathroom.

"Sure you don't wan't company?!"

Bakura shouted from the bedroom.

"Shut up!"

* * *

After a few hours of angry staring from Marik's behalf and a couple of proud smirks from Bakura's, the thief went to make dinner. After all it about time Marik got a little friendly with him. After setting the table he called out for Marik. The food wasn't any special just macaroni and cheese, but even simple food like that Bakura made seam so tasty and Marik found himself drooling at the sight. He quickly whipped the saliva off his chin before Bakura noticed it, determined to keep being angry at him. He sat down head high glaring at the self-good thief on the other side who chuckled in response.

"You're still not talking to me huh?!"

Bakura asked as Marik only snorted stuffing his mouth of macaroni.

"Take that as a no..."

Bakura chuckled while digging in on the food himself. When Marik was done he began to rise from the table but Bakura stopped him.

"Hey wait you haven't had dessert!"

The thief rose from his seat sliding over towards the fridge pulling out a pair of strawberry crêpes and a bowl of homemade vanilla ice-cream. Marik's jaw dropped at the sight of the delicious perfection but Bakura pretended to not notice.

"I hope it doesn't taste too bad, first time I've done it so hope it is eatable."

Bakura said placing a plate before Marik's still chocked face. Bakura didn't look at Marik but instead silently began to eat his dessert. The Egyptian stared suspiciously at him before placing the spoon full of strawberry filling inside his mouth. A spark flew by Marik's mind as his taste buds began to dance in pleasure.

'Oh my Ra!'

Marik thought to himself as he savored the taste of every bite making soft moans by every portion. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by a certain thief.

"Hmm... I wonder if I should have just left this for the pros? The filling is kinda saggy…"

"The pros..?"

Marik lifted his ice-cream covered face and stared at Bakura with eyes that could have pierce through his skull.

"Kinda saggy?! Bakura this is by the best I've ever eaten in my damned life! Oh Ra, I swear I could kiss you right now!"

Marik's face was red of anger and he was leaning over the table inches from the thief's face.

"So why don't you?"

Marik felt his heartbeat rise by the thief's words as a deep blush travelled across his face. Bakura took the Egyptian's chin in his hand and leaned in licking the ice-cream off his face.

"Mm... So how about it? Either you can live in this illusion you have built up for yourself."

'Think straight thoughts… boobies, boobies, boobies….'

"…Or you can have the vanilla ice-cream for the rest of your life."

Marik's eyes widened by the thief's words and averted his gaze, but the magnetic hazel brown orbs drew it back staring into his own lavender colored ones. Marik opened and closed his mouth slowly as if to say something, but he found himself unable to speak. He leaned into Bakura's touch feeling their lips softly brushing against each other, still the thief before him did nothing. It was all up to the Egyptian to stop the unbearable tension between them. He pushed his lips onto Bakura's throwing them both into a deep kiss. After a while, to Marik's great disappointment, they pulled away. Cheeks flustered (mostly Marik's) and sipping for air.

"So... What made you decide?"

Bakura teased stroking his thumb over the tanned boy's trembling bottom lip.

"I guess I really like ice-cream."

By those words Bakura walked over to Marik's side of the table grabbing his hips. Pulling him in for another deepening kiss.

"Mm..."

Marik murmured dazzled, gripping hard onto the front of Bakura's shirt for support, giving up the last of his will to the pleasure.

"Mm indeed... "

Bakura answered chuckling.

"May I finish my dessert now?!"

Marik looked hopefully up at Bakura lightened up from his dazzled state. Who only laughed in response.

"Well of course!"

The thief grinned.

"Finally! You know that was about the tastiest thing I've ever eaten, I mean Ishisu's was close but this, this is outstanding! It would be nice to try it with chocolate, I loooove chocolate and- eh… Bakura the table is that way?!"

Marik said as he felt Bakura's strong arms throw him over his shoulder, carrying him towards the bedroom.

"I know..."

Bakura said kicking the door open.

"NOO! ICE-CREAM!"

Marik screamed as he was pulled into the bedroom by his lover.

* * *

**This is an alternativ ending for those who do not like complications or Deathshipping with a hint of pshykoshipping from the past. Im planning on making these stories so that you can close up after a few chapters like this one but I'd love if you continued Reading anyways!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dont judge a book by its cover

**Hallo! I'm back!  
Okay this chapter is short and I know I havn't updated in a while but bear with me!  
Okay as I've said in my last chapter from now on this is gonna be a new story that is a continueing of the last one. So if you din't like complications or Deathshipping you should stop Reading but... If you like drama and excitment by all means continue!  
Love you all and please comment 3**

* * *

"BAKURA! You frigging lazy bum! You should clean up after you and why is your underwear sprawled out in the living room? How did they even get there?!"

Marik screamed furious by the sight of empty cans, potato chip bags and the thief's dirty underwear sprawled across the floor and it wasn't just the living room it was all over the apartment. This was not the sight Marik wanted to come home to after school.

'Stupid british stupid thing...'

Marik cursed to himself gritting his teeth, kicking one of the empty cans before him.

"Where is that son of a bitch anyway...?"

Marik mumbled to himself.

"Missed me?"

"**GAH!**"

Marik practically jumped by the husky voice whispering in his ear and two cold arms wrapped around his bare midriff. Cold skin pressed against his partly exposed back. Sending shivers down his spine.

"_B-Bakura?!_"

"Yeah... You called?"

"Don't friggin scare me like that! I could have had a heart attack you know!"

The thief just chuckled shaking his head lightly against Marik's neck. Marik then felt drops of water dripping down from the long white hair on to his shoulder and the thief's wet skin pressed against his back.

"F-Fluffy why are you wet?!"

"Huh? Oh I just took a shower."

Bakura mused as he then released Marik so he could turn around, only to find the pale man naked with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his hips. Water was dripping down his slim body and Marik dropped his chin by the amazing sight, but then shook his head remembering he was still mad at the thief.

"D-don't stand there you idiot your hair is wetting down my floor!"

Bakura rolled his eyes growling.

"Fine! I'll fix it."

Bakura then grabbed the towel by his hips. He pulled it up to his head and started to towel dry his hair. Leaving his lower region totally exposed.

"**_Iiiiiiiiii!~_**"

Marik watched paralyzed as Bakura quickly ruffled his hair with the towel making his hair even fluffier than usual (how now that's even possible) and after the quick swipe through his hair he pulled the towel around his neck placing his hand on his bare hips.

"There! Happy?!"

"G-gah! Y-you idiot, you can't just w-walk around naked in front of people!"

Mariks face was flustered red in embarrassment as he yelled at Bakura. The thief just sighed and grabbed Marik by the shoulders.

"Marik... We've been dating for two weeks now! You are my boyfriend you should be used to me being naked by now. Besides don't you like what you see?"

Bakura smirked as he kissed the now even more flustered Egyptian who looked more like a lobster than anything else.

"Mhm!"

Was the only sound escaping Marik's mouth as their lips clashed together. The tanned teen's body was trembling, remembering everything they had done the past week in each and every one of the apartment's rooms. Bedroom, kitchen table, couch, floor and oh Ra the shower! Marik felt himself growing slightly aroused by the thought but pushed it away along with Bakura.

"I know that! It's just... Since I'm so totally and utterly straight it's hard for me to adapt! You are lucky you are a special case Mr. Limey pants!"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the Egyptian.

"Heh yeah right."

"Now go get dressed! I have to do my homework and I don't want you to distract me!"

The thief smirked again.

"Oh no! Wouldn't want that now would we?"

He chuckled lightly at his lover's un-amused face and went to get dressed.

'Seriously what am I going to do with this slob?!'

Marik thought to himself while roaming through his school bag.

'I mean seriously! That guy is really good for nothing, except for cooking and stuff like...'

An image of the day before swept through his mind.

'NO! Now is not the time to think of such foolish things, it's time to think about other foolish things like this homework!'

Marik then pulled out a book about ancient Egypt. He was doing a project on it. Everyone had been told to work in pairs and chose an old civilization and since Marik was Egyptian he thought it was the best choice. Poor Ryo had nothing to say in the matter, not that he particularly minded though considering his father was a traveler under the occupation of studying ancient Egypt. Right now they were just looking for facts and Marik had brought home the book 'Ancient Egypt for dummies' figuring it would be easy to read with a lot of pictures, while Ryo had brought home five thick books that actually looked decent. To Marik's great surprise when he opened the book the text was really small and there were no pictures what so ever. The title was obviously pointing out 'You are really stupid if you think you are going to be able to read this shit!'.

"FRIGG!"

Marik screamed and threw the book across the room.

"The saying is wrong! '_You __**should**__ judge a book by its cover' _What a load of crap!"

Marik threw himself on to the couch and turned on the TV as Bakura came in fully dressed. As he walked towards the couch he stepped on the book Marik had thrown earlier and picked it up.

"Hmm... Ancient Egypt huh? Pretty hard written, but in its all this page is about the funeral ceremonies!"

Bakura proclaimed lost deep in the books words.

"You can read that?!"

Marik glared at the thief with his yaw dropping to the ground.

"Well yes! I used to read a lot when I was younger and I was really bright in school - Uh until I quit that is… and I've always been particularly interested in the Egyptian culture."

Marik was staring chocked at the thief before him. Bakura, being literate?!

"Heh... Marik haven't you heard, 'Never to judge a book by its cover'?"

Bakura smirked at the tanned boy before him.

"**FRIGG!** I knew I got it wrong! Well it doesn't matter. **_BAKURA!_** You shall help me in my plan to gain knowledge about Egypt and vanquish the evil called school!"

Bakura just sighed at his boyfriend's stupidity, but figured 'what the hell!'

"Alright princess!"

"I am not a princess Im more like a gorgeous prince! Now teach me common flat chested boy!"

"Marik you know that flat chested ain't that much of a diss for guys right..."

"Shut up! Teenage drama says otherwise! Now let's get started!"

Bakura sighs again and starts lecturing Marik about Egyptian history both from the book and his own knowledge. Marik eagerly writes it all down and can't help but feel a bit proud over his boyfriend. It's the first time they were actually doing something without arguing (too much) besides sex and Marik really liked it.

"Is this what it's like to be in love..."

Marik thought, unknowingly saying it out loud. Bakura crooked his head towards Marik barely hearing anything of the muffled words.

"What?"

"Eh! Nothing! Let's continue!"

"Really? Cause you already have five long pages of facts and a mind map I think that's enough for a break."

"Eh?"

Marik looked down at his papers only to find out that the thief was right.

"Oh you're right!"

The thief chuckled by his boyfriend surprised face.

"So how about we continue from where we left of yesterday?"

Bakura smirked and leaned over his boyfriend on the couch, giving him a deep kiss.

"Mhm?!"

Marik gasped into the kiss when suddenly the bell on the door rang. Marik pushed the disappointed thief away and went to open the door only to be greeted by a dark pair of stretched out arms.

"Hunny Im home! How about giving your big bro a HU-UG!"

"**_MELWIN?!_**"


	7. Chapter 7 Melwin's beginning

**Hah I am back baby!**  
**The twists and turns has begun! I hope you like the next chapter ^^**  
**P.S In case any one wonders (I don't know if this is nessesary xD) When there's only one ' Before a line like this**

_'hah stupid as if people wont get that!'_

**It means the character is thinking ^^**  
**See you and enjoy!**

* * *

"**_Melwin?!_**"

Marik gasped in shock as the Egyptian wrapped his long tanned arms around him. He shivered as he felt something cold and pointy pressed up against his back, something he could have sworn wasn't in his brother's hand before.

"Now prepare to **_die…_**_"_

Melwin hummed in Marik's ear as he pressed the metal object harder against the other's skin making the younger Egyptian gasp in yet another shock.

"**AHAHAHA!** Just kidding you are too much fun bro!"

Melwin chuckled and pulled away the knife from his brothers back, ruffling the younger's hair. Marik let out a sigh in relief.

'_Would have been more fun if you weren't a psychopathic killer!_'

Marik thought to himself.

"Hey bro I'll just help myself to the fridge if you don't mind."

Melwin said as he was about to push past his brother.

"N-n-no! Wait Melwin! Just wait right here don't move! I'll be right back!"

Marik pushed Melwin back to his spot in the hall as he ran towards the living room where Bakura was still seated in the couch.

"So what was it that was so important we had to-"

"It's my brother Bakura! **MY BROTHER!** He's a complete psycho! He's a _murderer_, a **frigging** MURDERER! I know I'm used to it but you who've never-"

"I know."

Bakura said interrupting Marik's rambling of words.

"What?!"

"I know your brother."

Marik stood speechless, opening and closing his mouth slowly. He was just about to say something when a loud voice broke through the room.

"**BAKURA!**"

Melwin rushed over to the couch and jumped the pale man before him.

"Baby I haven't seen you in months! Care to continue where we left off?"

Melwin smirked seductively and grabbed the thief's ass who let out a gasp in shock by the sudden action. Melwin licked his lips like crazy and was about to go for the kill (kissing Bakura that is) when something grabbed him by the back of his porcupine hair and threw him back to the other end of the couch.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. **EFF?!**"

Marik screamed staring wildly from his brother to Bakura.

"What?! What are you so mad about can't a man grope his fuckbuddy in peace?"

Marik was about to scream at his brother when Bakura cleared his throat.

"Ex fuckbuddy."

Both brothers stared at him with the exact same look of confusion on their faces.

"_What?!_"

They said both at the same time, staring at the thief with a scary look in their eyes.

"He's my ex fuckbuddy. Problems?"

Marik just stared while Melwin started to laugh like a maniac.

"Oh but hun! You never broke up with me!"

Melwin chuckled obviously not convinced by the thief's words. He licked his lips starring hungrily at Bakura who just sighed heavily.

"You do not break up with a fuckbuddy, that's why it's called fuckbuddy and not boyfriend."

"I-I don't understand?"

Marik stuttered staring at his boyfriend.

"It's easy. Me and Melwin used to fuck. I met you, though you were him at first, that's how I knew you were related, and then I fell in love with you. Quite simple really, a pea brain could figure that out."

Marik blushed a bit by Bakura's words. He had never said he loved him out loud before, not that he knew of at least. Bakura walked up to the blushing Egyptian and was about to kiss him when a pair of tanned arms dragged him down in to his lap, grabbing the thief's chin with one hand and his thigh with the other one. Melwin licked his lips again and chuckled in Bakura's ear.

"As if I'd let Marik have you! Sorry, won't allow it your just a too good fuck!"

Melwin then licked Bakura's cheek and the thief broke away from his grip. Bakura dusted of his arms with the little dignity he had left and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry Melwin you just got dumped."

"Oh we will see _Bakura~_"

Melwin chuckled as Bakura went to leave the room.

"I'll leave you two so you can sort things out but when I come back I want that porcupine out of here!"

Melwin snorted at the nickname as Bakura waved before leaving the room in a awkward silence.

'_Trying to settle down huh Bakura, being a little too serious about my brother are we? Well not if I can help it. A good thief shouldn't go around fooling himself._'

Melwin smirked at his thoughts before turning towards his brother with an ugly grin.

"So... You're Bakura's new boy toy huh?"

Melwin chuckled. Marik just stared at him with cold dangerous eyes.

"Stay away from him!"

Marik gritted between his teeth, taking his brother by surprise.

"Oh? Grown some backbone have we! Well sorry kiddo no can do, he is too good for you!"

Melwin grinned and leaned back stretching his arms over the back of the couch. Marik leaned over and placed his arms on each side of his brother's head staring right into his lavender eyes.

"Listen _Melwin!_ I don't care what past you guys have and I don't care how much you want him! I don't care that you're **bigger** than me, **stronger** than me or **better** than me in every other aspect I know. I don't care if you stole my dolls, tied them up to poles and sat them on fire screaming **'BURN! BURN! BUUURN!'**-"

"Ah! Good times!"

"- I don't care that you killed our douche-bag father, who I hated with all my might and was pretty glad you did, In a totally brutal way in front of my eyes leaving me scars for forever! I don't even give a **_EFF!_** that you are invading my home like this but I can assure you of one thing. I don't care that I am totally straight, Bakura is _MINE!_"

"Well I wonder how long he can live without my dick in his ass."

Melwin chuckled not even slightly impressed by Marik's heart filled speech.

"Don't you dare try to confuse me with- what?!"

"You know me fucking him, on his hands and knees like a dog?"

"You f-fucked B-Bakura?!"

"Oh yeah! That's right you're such a girl of course poor Bakura had to be on top."

Melwin smirked pleased by his brother's reaction.

"N-no! I've fucked him! Several times actually!"

Marik lied through his teeth.

"Yeah whatever you say princess!"

Melwin rolled his eyes, flickering his long tongue around his mouth.

"The fact r-remains he is mine!"

"We'll just see about that! Okay I won't 'touch' him, but I will stay here until he grows tired of you and when he does... He will be mine for the taking!"

Marik gulped but still nodded his head.

"I-I take that bet!"

Marik straightened himself up and crossed his arms over his chest staring at his brother.

"Great we're all a happy family! How about a **_hug!_**"

Melwin stretched out his arms towards Marik.

"I'll pass!"

Marik snorted.

"And if you ever tell Bakura about what I said today I'll rip your _friggin_ guts out!"

"AHAHAHA! You ripping my guts out! **AHAHA!** Hilarious! But don't worry bro your pride is safe with me!"

_'It's more like my butt considering he would probably jump me for saying he's mine.'_

Marik felt a shiver down his spine as he imagined Bakura's smug face before him. He could defiantly not let him have that satisfaction. As if he had known the conversation was over Bakura stepped into the room.

"Marik dinner is ready is he leaving or what?"

Bakura said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"You cook?"

Melwin grimaced at the thought of Bakura cooking before turning it into a small smile, imagining Bakura in an apron.

"Yes what's with the goofy expression?"

Bakura snorted not really interested in an answer.

"Now will you kindly leave so we can have our meal in peace?"

"Heh, what makes you think I'm leaving?"

Melwin smirked.

"Actually... You should set another plate cause he is staying."

Marik sighed as Bakura's eyes grew wide.

"**_WHAT?!_**"

Bakura screamed starring at his boyfriend.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Yes I can. He is my brother and this is my apartment, I have my reasons for having him here so I can prove to him that you won't- eh I mean so that I can keep an eye on him!"

"Nice save bro!"

Melwin chuckled but Bakura didn't seem to hear that last part.

"But Marik! We have it perfectly fine here by ourselves!"

"Bakura! Go set the table!"

"But-!"

"**Now!**"

"Grrr... Fine!"

Bakura angrily stomped out to the kitchen. Melwin quietly watched as the great thief king got bossed around by his wimpy brother and burned his eyes into Bakura's back until he disappeared from out of sight.

_'So he has stooped down to this level huh? I'm surprised someone as strong as him would get this beaten. I guess it's up to me to save him from this poor state._'

Melwin smirked mischievously. Marik sighed and turned to his brother.

"Well how about some food! I am **_EFFing_** starving!"

Marik smiled gullibly at his brother.

"Yeah... Me too."

Melwin licked his lips and followed his brother, not having the slightest thought about food in his dirty mind.


	8. Chapter 8 Haweewee

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the late update but I'm back in buisness!**  
**Hope you like this chapter and please continue commenting!**

**If you have an question don't be afraid to ask.**  
**I answere every comment!**

**(in due time hehe...)**

**Love ItsHoAsHell!**

* * *

"**MELWIN!** I'm gonna **kill** you! Marik cleaned this place as good as yesterday and now look at this it's a **_BLOODY_** mess! The floor is full of traces of your porcupine hair, blood stained clothes and empty Cheetos bags-Wait have you eaten all **MY** _Cheetos?!_"

Bakura barked at Melwin who lay sprawled out on the couch. He launched himself at the older Egyptian attending to grasp his neck and strangle him.

"**_BAKURA!_**"

A pair of tanned hands pulled the thief back, stopping him in his action.

"Let go off me Marik I'm tired of him loafing around the house! I want him out! Out I say!"

Bakura growled and wriggled himself in his boyfriends grip.

"Apartment!"

Marik corrected as Melwin turned around to look at the couple with a sneer smile.

"Yeah right _apaaartment!_"

Melwin grinned mischievously and dangled the pretty much empty Cheetos bag from his hand. Bakura's eye twitched in anger.

"**DIE!**"

Bakura once again tried to launch at Melwin but was stopped by Marik who now put himself in front of Bakura using all his power to push him back.

"Bakura stop it! He's my brother just ignore him!"

"I-Ignore him? **IGNORE HIM?!**"

Bakura stuttered glaring murderously at his boyfriend.

"Oh shut up you big limey fruitcake!"

Marik sighed as he shoved Bakura into the kitchen.

"What the hell Marik?! Can't you see how bothersome he is? He's just lying around on the couch all day not lifting a finger to help with anything! He is even sprawling all his dirt on the floor like some animal how can you live like this?! It's like he thinks he owns the place!"

"Yeah... I wonder. Bakura he's really not that bothersome, believe me it could have been much worse!"

"Like how could it be worse?!"

"He could decide that he wants to live here forever interrupting every chance of intimacy we will ever have but..."

Marik inhaled quickly.

"How likely is that?!"

"Hey bro! I really think I like this place, maybe thinking of making this more permanent! Maybe start hanging out with you guys all the time so we'll never be apart! The best of both worlds don't you think?"

Melwin shouted from the living room as Marik and Bakura stared at each other, eyes big as teacups.

"Melwin has to go!"

* * *

Ryo stood in the kitchen doing the dishes when the phone suddenly rang.

"Mom! The phone is ringing!"

When he didn't get any answer from said person he calmly took off his apron. It was light pink and the text 'Limey man' was written in green cursive across its chest. It had been present from his mom, but was more like a prank, teasing him for his superhero name as a kid. Ryo remembered clearly how he had tried to explain to his mom why what she was implying was wrong.

**_"Mom ~I was like 10! I'm not gay I'm just British, understand?"_**

**_Still his mom had only laughed. _**

**_"Well a woman can hope can't she?" _**

**_She had said winking. _**

For some reason his mom seemed to imply that her son was gay all the time, pretty much hoping for it to be true. Ryo smiled and shook his head at the memory.

_'Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that woman's head.'_

Ryo came back to reality by the sound of the phone's aggressive ringing from the hall.

"Oh!"

He quickly dried his hands and ran for the phone, picking it up in the last minute.

"Hallo Ryo here!"

Ryo answered cheerfully.

**"…hallo? Is this thing on? Stupid phone thingy! Ryo! Hallo can you hear me?!"**

"M-Marik? Eh um... I can hear you."

**"Hah! Take that stupid phone. May RA PUNISH you in HELL!"**

Ryo had to move the phone away from his ear a bit to not risk serious ear damage from Marik's screaming.

**_'Marik, Ra doesn't punish and you don't believe in hell.'_**

Ryo could hear Bakura's raspy voice in the background.

**"Shut up I am lady gaga-' err I mean 'I'm an Egyptian!"**

"Um hallo?"

The conversation had only lasted for less than 10 seconds and Ryo already started to feel left out from the conversation.

**"Oh yes Ryo! Almost forgot you were there. What did you want?"**

"Um eh... You called me..."

Ryo said confused as he heard Bakura's voice in the back of the conversation again.

**_'Idiot.'_**

**"Oh right! Sorry forgot. Ryo I need a favor and I thought you might help me cause we are like pals and you are the only one who knows about me and Bakura-"**

_'Oh that's right Marik mentioned they were dating... After explaining he wasn't gay for two hours...'_

Ryo thought to himself as he heard Marik ramble on somewhere in the distance.

**"-Bla bla bla...And I was like hey! Put that monkey down and... Bla bla bla... Screw you!... Bla bla bla..."**

**_'Marik cut to the case!'_**

Bakura growled.

**"Fine! So do you wanna watch my house this week or not?"**

**_'Apartment.'_**

"Eh wah?"

Ryo snapped out of his thoughts.

**"Yeees! Ryo have you even been listening? Me and Bakura is going away to Haweewee for the week since its spring break and all and I need someone to watch the house-'er I mean' the apartment."**

**_'I thought we said Melwin has to go and not us... and its pronounced Hawaii.'_**

**"Shut up fluffy!"**

"Watch your apartment? Im not sure..."

**"Pleeease! I need someone to take care of Melwin and see so he doesn't do anything stupid, he won't bother you! He mostly sleeps on the couch all days. You only need to feed him and see to so he doesn't wreck the place!"**

Ryo could hear the pleading in Marik's voice.

"Um... Well I guess if you really need someone to watch this Melwin... I'll do it!"

**"Really? You give in that easy? Never thought anyone would wanna be in the same room as him but'- err I mean' great! Since it's pretty far to my house from yours I've prepared so you can sleep in my bed. The key is under the doormat and food is in the fridge! Have fun we're leaving now bye!"**

Marik screamed in the phone.

"Wait you are leaving now?! Marik wait-"

*******_beeeep…_*******

Ryo got interrupted by the sound of the phone cutting off leaving him shocked staring at the phone.

"I guess I'll just have to start packing then."

Ryo smiled to himself as he went upstairs to get his things.

_'Melwin huh? Sounds like such a cute animal, and I do love animals. I wonder what it is... A cat, maybe a mouse... Or a lizard! No but he sleeps on the couch... Maybe a dog. Oh what if he's a bunny? I love bunnies!... A howl week with Melwin? It sounds too good to be true, I look forward to meet the little fellah. But it is weird... I don't remember Marik ever having a pet before...'_

Ryo shrugged his shoulders as he packed down some necessaritys and wrote a letter to his mom explaining where he was going as well as the number to Marik's apartment.

"I guess I'll just have to find out."

Ryo smiled as he tripped down the stairs leaving his note on the kitchen table and left, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9 All kinds of fear

**Hallo!  
Sorry for not updating in a while I had problems with how I wanted to make this chapter.  
I hope you like the outcome and as always please comment and favourite this awsome fanfic hehe ;D**

What kind of animal will Ryo find in Marik's apartment?  
What do you Think ;)

* * *

Ryo climbed the stairs to Marik's apartment, humming quietly for himself.

_'Oh this is gonna be so much fun! What if it really is a bunny or maybe a kitty? It would so suit Marik to have a cat...'_

Ryo thought to himself as he stepped up on the fifth floor. He searched for Marik's apartment number and found himself in front of door-number A4.

_'... Maybe it's a parrot? No I don't think that would belong on the couch either... maybe some kind of rat? Or a guinea pig? Maybe it's some sort of hedgehog, but no... I don't think that's a common pet... maybe a turtle!'_

Ryo continued his thoughts as he pulled out the key from under the doormat and made his way into the apartment. He started to glance after the 'animal' as he passed the hall, shouting the creatures name softly.

"Melwin?"

He stepped into the living room hearing a soft groan of disapproval from the couch. Ryo chuckled slightly by the sound.

_'He sounds like Bakura. He must be a dog after all.'_

"_Meeelwin_?"

Ryo once again called, curious about how this 'dog' would react. Ryo heard another grumpy moan followed by the sound of movement from behind the couch.

"**What?!"**

Ryo gulped as spikes of blond hair stuck up from behind the couch and a pair of angry lavender eyes stared at him.

"You- you are a..."

Ryo took a step back in surprise as his eyes became as big as teacups.

"...a porcupine?"

* * *

_'Heh... What a stupid boy.'_

Melwin thought to himself as Ryo was using the vacuum cleaner to try and clean up the mess in Marik's apartment. It wasn't that effective. Mostly because Melwin, the cause of the mess, kept his dirt on the floor around him as he lay sprawled out on the couch and Ryo would not be closer to the Egyptian than the absolute minimum radiation of 6 feet. As soon as Ryo was done in whatever room Melwin was in, after whatever he was doing, he left the room as soon as they got eye contact. Mostly he escaped into Marik's room, where luckily Melwin never sat his foot. They never said a word to each other. This had been going on for three days, in other words, ever since Ryo arrived. After they had meet the first time Ryo had been stuttering all kinds of excuses and rushed into Marik's room. Melwin had just simply ignored him, though lately... Melwin had been having some thoughts about the other teen. The Britt had been nervous around him from the start and seamed to avoid the spiked haired Egyptian. Melwin didn't care much for the poor boy, but what he did care for was the smell of fear. Melwin could feel it and he could see it in the boy's eyes.

_'Running around thinking I don't see how he looks at me. He's afraid that poor bastard. Trying to run away as soon as he sees me- ah! There he go again!'_

Melwin saw how Ryo raised his eyes to glance at the Egyptian, but froze as he noticed that the tanned man was already looking at him. He quickly turned off the machine and started to fumble with the wire to make his escape. Melwin smirked as he gracefully slid off the couch and sneaked up towards Ryo who was having trouble collecting the tangled wire.

_'The more scared they are the more fun it is. Let's have some fun little mouse, shall we?'_

Melwin licked his lips as he sneaked up behind Ryo, like a cat hunting it's pray. He placed his hands on the pale boy's hips.

"**_Iiiiiiii!_**"

Ryo let out a light squeal and dropped the wire in fear. He quickly turned around, his face growing red as a tomato by the sight of his attacker.

"Eh- I-I'm so sorry for disturbing you! It won't happen again!"

Ryo bowed his head eagerly towards Melwin and moved to make his escape again. Melwin was taken back by the action, but then he only smirked.

"Oh no I won't forgive you."

Melwin grinned and grabbed Ryo by the wrist pulling him into his arms. Ryo gave out another squeal and his face grew even redder.

_'Poor little guy all terrified! Look at him shaking, how delicious.'_

"You know... I could just eat you!"

Melwin's eyes popped like crazy and his veins widened in his face. His tongue was hanging from his mouth and his fangs were glittering in the dim light. Ryo started to shake uncontrollably by the sight and Melwin leaned in, licking the pale boy's bottom lip, before locking them with his own.

"Ah- a?!"

Ryo moaned in surprise as his lips were violated by the man before him. A sharp tongue forced itself inside his cavern exploring every inch of it. The ruff action almost made Ryo choke and he had to grab the tanned man's shoulders to keep his balance. As Ryo was finally relaxing Melwin pulled out is knife, bringing it towards Ryo's back. He smirked in the kiss as Ryo clutched hard onto his shoulders, digging his nails into his black tank top.

_'Heh such a good kisser, I'll remember this one.'_

Melwin broke the kiss and licked his lips, staring at the boy clutching onto him. His eyes were widened as he stared up at the tanned man, shimmering in what seemed to be tears.

"You- _you kissed_ me..."

Ryo stuttered his bottom lip trembling.

_'Heh such a cute little pray.'_

Melwin chuckled as he raised the knife in his hand.

"Yes and now I'm gonna give you the hug of eternity!"

Ryo's eyes grew even wider and Melwin laughed like a maniac as he was about to bring the knife down.

"**WAAAAH!** I knew you liked me too I'm so happy!"

Suddenly Ryo burst into tears of joy and threw himself into Melwin's arms, causing the tanned boy to drop the knife in his hand. Melwin froze in the embrace.

"**WHAT?!**"

"Oh Melwin! I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, you looked so sweet and innocent. I was just afraid to talk to you since I was so embarrassed! Oh! Now mom's dream will come true after all- Oh! You have to meet her now. This is all so exciting!"

Ryo let go off Melwin and started to trip and dance of happiness. Melwin only stared as the anger and confusion rose in his eyes.

"Wait what?!- No! You're suppose to be **afraid** of me!"

Ryo stopped and looked questioning at Melwin.

"Afraid of you? Why in the world would I be that? You are such a cutie!"

Ryo smiled and Melwin felt the last of his sanity run straight out of him.

'Cutie... **_CUTIE?!_** '

"**I AM NOT CUTE!**"

Melwin took a step back and started to pull his hair in confusion.

"Oh don't be so modest!"

Ryo smiled at Melwin as the tall man backed further.

_'Th-there's something seriously wrong with that guy and I don't wanna find out what it is!'_

"I- I got to go, it was nice meeting you!"

Melwin started to run towards the door, but Ryo got in the way.

"Where are you going?"

Ryo looked up at Melwin with cute innocent eyes. The tanned man wrenched himself in terror by the sight of the boy.

_'AH! The cuteness is burning me! What is this sick feeling I'm having?!'_

Ryo stared shocked at the Egyptian, but then he smiled again.

"Ahw you are embarrassed! How cute, but don't leave! I thought we were going to get to know each other better. "

Ryo blushed and looked at Melwin with a playful smile on his lips.

_'This is all kinds of wrong!'_

Melwin screamed from inside, tempted to go with the boy. He shivered in fear as all kinds of images of the boy in a suggestive theme flashed before his eyes, he felt himself working up a nosebleed.

"Grrr…. No!"

Melwin shouted as he escaped slamming the door behind him, leaving a shocked Ryo all alone in Marik's empty apartment.


End file.
